Everything Out of the Ordinary
by celtic elf
Summary: Evalyn Sandford is a weird girl. She has no friends or anyone but her parents to talk to. However, one night, she found someone under the stars...
1. Default Chapter

Everything Out of The Ordinary Evalyn Sandford is a weird girl. She has no friends or anyone but her parents to talk to. However, one night, she found someone under the stars.  
  
Rural Alabama. Not much to do or see but on nights just like this one, when the moon is full and high in the sky, nothing could be more beautiful. Well, to me nothing could. I hate living here, but if I did live anywhere else, I'd probably miss the nights. I used to live in New York. When I was about 5 we moved down here for a reason unknown to me. My dad said that Mum wanted to get out of the stuffy city and live in the country. When I enrolled in school, I was immediatly made an outcast. WHEN I WAS FIVE! So you can guess what I am now. Yup, I grew out of the outcast stage and just became known as a freak in 8th grade. Maybe Alabama just wasnt ready for Evalyn Sandford and her weird unique ways. Or it could just be that my hair was blue with pink streaks. No one at my school knew that being unique was so much better than being another mindless pop superstar wannabe. I sighed, put my chin in my hand and looked out at the woods in my back yard that glowed under the moonlight. A soft knock at my door made me turn around to see my Mum walk in with her pajamas on. "Good night, Eva. Sweet dreams." "Night Mum..." I bet you're wondering why I call her Mum arent ya? Well, she was originally from England and I started calling her Mum about 12 years ago and never stopped. After my door was shut again, I pushed play on my remote and sat against the window. I had a little place in my room that was a dormer window with a bench right under the window so I could sit out and look at everything. A black curtain seperated it from the rest of my dark violet colored room. Enya poured over my speakers and into my ears. Just before I could close my eyes and take in all the music a bright flash of light appeared just beyond the first layer of trees in the woods. I sat up and opened my window to see if I could see more. There was nothing out there but our dog asleep in his dog house. Did I just imagine that? No way! I pulled my boggin over my hair and slipped on my over-sized black addidas jacket before I climbed onto the tree and out into the night. "Hello?..." I whispered. No answer. Ok, so it wasnt a person back there...I hope. I pushed through the trees and looked around where the flash had just occured. A few branches were on fire along with leaves that were scattered along the forest floor. "Stay where you are!" I stuck my hands above my head and turned slowly to catch sight of a man sticking an arrow close to my face. The shadows moved over his face as he stepped forward, making me step back. "Uhh...I just came out here to see if anyone was hurt cuz I saw a bright flash and uhm...nevermind, Wait. This is my property. Who are you? And why did you set fire to my trees?" I put my hands on my hips and pressed my blue and silver painted lips together, waiting for an answer from the man. He was dressed in a strange green tunic, brown trousers and a matching brown cape. Not to mention a pair of dark dark green pointed boots. The tunic was so tight, I could see the outline of his muscles even in the dark. "Woah...what Rennaisance faire did you roll in from?" "I beg your pardon? Lady, I do not know where I am let alone what a rennaisance faire is. But, since I am on your property I will answer your first few questions." The crazy guy cleared his throat and stood up straight to bow low. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of the Mirkwood Elves. And I did not set your forest on fire. Although, I am sorry it happened. You see, I was laying in my chamber, nearly asleep when all of a sudden smoke filled my room. I sat up quickly and found a sorceress of somesort standing beside my bed. Before I could get up and send her away, she started saying something about how if my father, the king, wouldn't let her people live within our kingdom, she would make him pay. And then the next thing I saw, was your forest. Im sorry My lady if I have troubled you but, I have to find a wizard and get back to my kingdom." By this time, I was following after him through my backyard trying to figure this out. "So...what you're saying is, a witch sent you here? To my backyard because your dad wouldnt let the hag in his kingdom? Sheesh! You're crazier than I thought. And if you were laying asleep in bed, how did you get you're bow and arrow ready and things? Huh? You're obviously lieing!" Legolas as he called himself, stopped abruptly and turned to face me with his blue eyes narrow. "Do not call me a liar! By the time she was finished warning me, I had gotten dressed and ready to send her away but just as I grabbed my bow to defend myself since she was a sorceress, not a witch, she sent me flying through a bright light." "Ok, ok. Geez. Good grief. Mirkwood? Thats so not familiar." I put my hands on my head and looked up at the sky. Legolas followed my gaze then turned and looked behind me at the house. "If it isnt too much trouble with you. Could I ask a favor?" "uh..It depends.." "Could you spare me a room? Only for tonight? Then at the first light, I will continue my search for a wizard." I sighed, closed my eyes and looked at him again through one open eye. This guy did seem pretty sure that he was a Prince. But Mirkwood didn't sound the least bit familiar. I bit my lip, still looking at him and thinking if this was a good idea to let some weirdo sleep in my house. "Sure, why not. Just...Follow me." I walked infront of him and climbed up the tree. Legolas helped himself into my window and watched as I locked the door then unlocked it debating on whether I should. "This is gonna confuse the hell outta me." I mumbled while grabbing some pillows and a blanket. "Sorry, but this is all I can give you. And I know, its not a good place for a prince and all but my closet is the only place you can sleep without me getting in trouble." I piled my shoes up in the back of the closet and spread the blankets down with a pillow at the head of it. "A closet?" "Yea...You said you wanted a place to sleep...so here ya go." He sighed with a shrug and continued to take off his cape and boots. "Uh, ok. well, in the morning wake me up and Ill make you breakfast and stuff and then we'll go search for your wizard." In the insane asylum. I added silently. After he was situated I crawled in my own bed and sat up against the head board. Until he fell asleep, I wasnt winking let alone falling asleep first. Unfortunatly my plan was ruined and my eyes drifted close sending me through the land of dreams. (that was corny!)  
  
What ya think? Should I destroy it and condem it to hell?....or continue? _ OH, Please be gentle! ^o^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it is predictable...But, it was just an idea I had cleaning my room. Inspiration strikes at the strangest times huh? So, I put it in my computer and BAM ya got it. I think I fixed the paragraph spacings... Maybe too much, but oh well. Anyway. Read on and tell me what ya think. Its gonna be a short story...so expect an ending in about 3 or 4 more chapters...if I dont want to continue it..ANYWAY! here! read..  
  
Chapter 2 The sound of a door being pounded on woke me up the next morning. "EVA!!! Get up!" I sat up straight and looked at my closet. The prince was gone. Fear ran down my spine. If my parents knew I let some freak into my room theyd kill me! I shot out of bed but caught myself before I flew out of the door. Legolas was sitting on the window seal looking out at the backyard and jotting things down on a notepad with my pencil. "Uhm good morning?"  
  
"Lovely isnt it? What kingdom is this?" He asked with a bright smile. Was he not worried at all that he had just been in my closet after he was practically in a forest fire? Guess not since he was drawing a robins nest that was in the oak tree outside my window.  
  
"Alabama...Its not a kingdom. Its a state." He nodded, pretending to understand what I was talking about. "Listen my parents are going to work in about 20 minutes. Stay up here while I take a shower. If you hear anyone coming, like...get in the tree and hide or something. Please, dont make your self known." I backed up against the door, grabbed my bra and clean panties before running to the shower almost knocking my dad down.  
  
It only took 5 minutes for me to wash my hair and body. I wrapped my towel around my long wet hair, put my clothes on and ran out with the towel barely staying on my head. Legolas was in my room looking at my Cd's occasionally pulling one out to study the back of it. "Are my parents gone?"  
  
"No, they are still here. What is your name?!" I ran out of the room and caught my breath at the bottom of the stairs, trying to appear calm. "You nearly killed me upstairs running to the bathroom like that." Dad said taking a bite of his toast. Mum set a plate in front of me with bacon, eggs, and a bisquit. "Man, Mum...I cant eat all this." I shoved the whole pile of eggs in my mouth, washed it down with orange juice and stood up.  
  
"Im hyper! I dont know why...so ignore me if I scream or something..." I walked to the stairs and smiled before running up them as fast as I could. Back in my room, Legolas was studying the pictures on my wall of my dog and family. I didnt really have any friends so I just took pictures of Bear, my dog and outside. "These are extraoridinary!"  
  
"Thanks...uh...Im Evalyn Sandford." I held out my hand for him to shake and was a little suprised when he bowed down and placed his lips right above my knuckles before he released my hand. "Evalyn Sandford." He bowed again, making me smile. For a lunatic, he wasnt that bad looking. In fact he was positivly yummy. The way his blonde hair fell over his shoulders and his blue eyes were just scrumptious. Not to mention he had a body like a battle axe and his clothes enhanced every inch of muscle on him.  
  
"Bye Eva. See you later!" Both my parents called from the stairs. After the car pulled away from the driveway, I pulled my blue and pink hair into two long pigtails high on either side of my head and put on my makeup. Legolas sat on my bed, still and silent. When I turned up the volume of my radio he grabbed his ears and complained about it being too loud so I turned it down. "Im glad its saturday." I grabbed the house keys, shoved them into the pocket of my black pants with a blue lightening bolt down each leg and lead Legolas out the door.  
  
"If only I had a car.." Legolas raised an eyebrow as we walked down the street of my neighborhood before we were just outside downtown Pipertown. With Wall-mart to our left and the mall to the right, I tapped my chin, deciding to go to Wally world first. "C'mon, we can look for a wizard in here." I led him straight to the makeup supplies and searched for some new eyeliner. "This is the most unusual village. It's very loud."  
  
"You should hear it on Fridays. Anyway, follow me, I wanna get some mittens. Are you sure you want to go around dressed like that? People will really think you're weird." Legolas shrugged with a smile and followed me around the store, amazed at all the things. He wouldnt go near the electronic section. It hurt his ears he said. "You have really good hearing." "As all Elves do." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him confused. "Elves?" "Yes, Elves. Are you not an elf?" I laughed outloud gaining a weird look from some passer bys. "Legolas...elves? C'mon. You think Im an elf?" He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, staring at my ears. "You're ears arent as pointed as mine, but you have the beauty of an elf."  
  
"Im a freak."  
  
"You are Unique... Which makes you strikingly beautiful." I blushed at this. After we just stared for a second I shook my head and pointed to the door. "Are we ready?" "If you are my lady." "Legolas, c'mon, Its not the 19th century. Call me what every one else calls me...On second thought don't. I dont like being called a freak. Just call me Evalyn. Or just Eva. Or Lyn. Anything but 'my lady'. Makes me feel...weird. Did you find anything that has to do with Wizards?" I asked pointing at the building behind me. Legolas turned around and bit his lip. "I forgot to look." I shrugged and crossed the street heading to the mall with Legolas right at my heel. "Legolas. please, let me find you some more clothes."  
  
"As you wish. Will I be staying with you another night?" I sighed. I hadnt even thought about that. My parents were airheads. Id come up with anything and they'd believe it. "Sure. Just until we find you a wizard aight?" Legolas nodded and stared in awe at the amount of people that were bustling around with bags full of needless things. "ok. Books-a-million has tons of books on magic. If we dont find a wizard maybe I could help in a spell." I cant believe I was actually buying all this wizard mumbo-jumbo. Ok, there was a small detail to the reason why I was beileving this. His name was Legolas. No one could be that crazy. He had to of come from the rennaisance times or something. Perhaps, magic did exist and there was a such thing as going back in time, or ahead in his case. All I knew was that Legolas didnt belong here, and soon he was going to have to return back to his home. No one wants to be out of place.  
  
As Legolas and I searched through the New Age section and rambled through Wicca spells, we were oblivious to how many women had walked up on us, looking at books in this section just to see Legolas. Among one of them there was an older woman, who seemed to be in her late 30's if that young. She was brave enough to walk up to the both of us. "Are you two into Wicca?" I jerked my head up and looked at her then to Legolas but he was reading on about time warps in another book. "Oh...no. We're just bored."  
  
"Oh, thats too bad. Im Willa." I nodded to Legolas and told the woman his name.  
  
"Ah...Is he from around here?" "No, I am from Mirkwood my lady." I pushed him away from her and smiled politly before grabbing a handful of different witchcraft books. "Oh look at the time, I have a hair appointment! Nice speaking with you!!" I tugged on Legolas' hand and pulled him to the cashier, paid for the books and left the store. "That was just too weird for me. Ok, there should be something usefull in these books. Im hungry arent you?" He shook his head and sat down with me at the food court. "Ok, ill be right back. If any women come over and stare...tell them you are married."  
  
"But that would be lieing..." I put my hand on his and smiled. "Its better than getting mauled by teenagers and desperate women..." I got up and walked to chik-fil-A to buy me some chicken strips. As I stood waiting for the line to start moving, I looked at Legolas who was flipping through the pages of one of the many witchcraft books. His clothing was the same from yesterday but his hair was braided on the sides just above the ears and pulled back halfway, neatly. He sat back against to chair with his legs out in front of him. His ankles were crossed and he seemed to be very relaxed. Almost peaceful considering he had no idea where he was or how he was going to get home.  
  
"Can I take your order m'am?" I snapped my attention to the teenager taking the order and told him what I wanted. After I had everything I sat back down with Legolas and smiled to him. "These spells are most unique. Weight loss spells? Shiney hair spells? What good will these do for us?" I dug through the bag and picked up a different book with a caludron on the front. "You just have to find what you're lookin' for. Here read about this one. Its about time travel. Read it over and see what you can decipher from it." I handed him the book and returned to my eating. I was peacful at eating until I felt someone staring. Legolas held a smile with his eyes glued to mine. "What?"  
  
"How old are you Evalyn?" "16, almost 17. Why?" He shrugged, placed the book face down on his page and put his chin in his hands. "You seem very mature for your age." "Thank you. What about you?" "Oh I think im mature for my age too." I laughed wondering how a looney person like he was could be so obliviously adorable. "Which is..." I asked taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper.  
  
"2948" I spit my drink out, spewing it all over the table and the books. "Holy crap! You're...like OLD!" The other people sitting around enjoying their lunch glared at me for my outburst. I blushed and looked at Legolas who had his eyebrows raised in a confused look. "Sorry...Its just that. No one really lives over 100 anymore.. Are you sure you aren't insane?"  
  
"Evalyn, I assure you I am quite sane. Well, I was three days ago. Now I dont know whether Im coming or going. Your world is very strange to me." "It is to me too...Anyway, lets get going. I wanna take you shopping!" I threw my trash away and took off toward Pac-sun where all the cool clothes were. "Ok Legolas, this is my fav store beside Spencers and Hottopic. This is where we're going to buy you cheap, awesome clothes! I hope you know this is the last of my birthday money." I led him around and shoved clothes at him as he stood there like my puppy doing exactly what I wanted. I pushed him through the dressing rooms and handed him the clothes to put on. With his hair and body type, nothing really looked good on him except his clothes I found him with.  
  
The last outfit looked the most decent I guess. Black baggy pants, a black unbuttoned silk shirt with a white under shirt under that. He looked cute but not as hot as he did when I first seen him. "That'll have to do...I guess. C'mon." After it was all paid for, I put his old clothes into a the bag and sat down on a bench in the main part of the mall. "This had been a very weird experiance Legolas. If I go crazy dont blame me. Just tell my parents you came from Mirkwood and that you need lots of love and care." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes to rest. He smelled like a pine forest mixed with cinnamin and berries. Truly delicious. If I knew him and knew he wasnt crazy, Id kiss him. "What time of year is it?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"December is winter around here. Why?" "I wondered why everyone was so bundled up in scarves and coats when they came in from the outside. It seems to be getting darker." I looked out the door and saw the sun going down behind the clouds along the horizon. "Yea...We better be getting home soon. How bout we call a cab?" I grabbed him by the hand and walked outside waiting for a yellow taxi to drive up. When one finally did drive around the corner I waved my hand and stepped into it when it stopped. Legolas followed me and sat beside me, sort of tense at how fast the cab driver went as he drove through the traffic. "Ill have to tell my parents that you are a foreign exchange student whos host parents died or something and you have no place to stay. Ill throw in a puppy face and baddabing baddaboom. theyll be hooked. For now lets just say you're 18, from Mirkwood yes but lets just say its in Belize. And you're name is Legolas Greenleaf just like real times. Got it? This is it!" The cab stopped and I threw a twenty at him before we rushed back into my twostory townhouse.  
  
When I threw open the door I was shocked to see my grandmother and grandfather sitting at the kitchen table, sharing a cup of coffee. They both smiled, half shocked that Legolas was standing beside me with a happy- go-lucky smile on his face. "Nana...PawPaw. What are you doing here?" "Oh we just thought we'd drop in and see what you were doing." "Oh...Well, this is Legolas. Hes a foreign exchange student from Belize." "Oh we've met." I did a double take at them both staring with wide eyes.  
  
"You've...met? Did I miss something?" Nana stood up and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulder and kissed my forehead before looking back at Legolas. "Yes, hes good friends with us. But what troubles me the most is why you are here.." Legolas opened up his mouth to tell her the same story he told me in the woods but he looked at me and dove to catch me as my eyes rolled back in my head. And then darkeness took over my sight and everything fell silent....  
  
Lol....That was fun. I hope you like it. Im very proud of my stuff! Well, review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Another installment...Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter3  
  
"I think she's coming to.." Legolas said in his crisp accented voice. I fluttered my eyes open to see my grandparents and the elf standing before me with a smile. Ok, so I just passed out, my grandparents knew who Legolas was, although he's been here no more than a day. Oh yeah, and he's an elf too. Just when I thought my life couldnt get any more weird...  
  
"Im ok..Just...How do you three know each other?" "Well, thats what I came down here to talk about." Paw Paw and Legolas lifted me up off the floor and set me down on the couch after Nana got me a glass of ice water. "You see Evalyn. Your grandfather and I arent...normal if you want to say it like that." "How different are you?"  
  
"Very?" I looked up at her with an unamused face then back down at my water before downing it all. Legolas smiled to me and took my glass. "Ok, I know that we've kept some things from you but its for your own good..." PawPaw smiled making me feel a little better. "I am a witch and your grandfather is a warlock. But that doesnt change anything. Your Father had the choice to be one, and he turned it down no matter what Julia said."  
  
"My Mum wanted him to be one?! That idiot. I would have been..." Nana pressed her lips together and looked at me. Legolas sat down on the couch next to me while they explained how they were aquantances. "Your grandfather and I discovered a spell about 20 years ago that told how to travel through time. Being young and curious then, we decided to give it a go. Well, we landed ourselves in Prince Legolas' forest and stayed there. For, almost what 3 years? Before we could figure out how to come back home. While we were there, Thranduil, Legolas' father told us that whenever we wanted to we could come back. And we did a few times."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, looking at each of them before shaking my head. I stood up and looked at the christmas tree in the corner, lit up with red,blue and green lights. A few presents cluttered around it, making me remember when my life was normal. With no elves, no magical grandparents and no lies.  
  
"I dont know how to deal with this right now. First I find an elf in my back yard, take him shopping to find a wizard and now you tell me you have powers? And I always thought my life was too boring!" I put my hands on my forehead and walked around the couch, stopping at the dark stairwell.  
  
"I-Why? Why did you lie to me? Now, I dont even know who to trust...Just, let me be alone for a while." With the tears pooling up in my eyes, I ran upstairs and slammed my door a little too loud. Moments before I threw myself on the bed and cried, I turned on my radio to my Three Doors Down cd. I wasnt mad because I waisted a day trying to find a wizard when I could just call my grandparents. The main reason I was so upset was that they lied for 16 and 1/2 years to me. Instead of telling me from the first time I could even know what a witch was, they wait...until I find and elf in my backyard?! ARGH! This was more depressing than school was.  
  
So, for the next two hours, I was locked away in my room, crying into my dark colored pillows until finally, I regained my composure and unlocked my door to head back downstairs. This time I found my parents and grandparents sitting at the table with Legolas, talking over their dinner. Legolas, who was the first to see me walk in, stood up respectfully and bowed at my presence. I rolled my eyes with a smile and sat in the corner at the table, next to Legolas. "Evie.."  
  
"No wait. Let me say something. Im sorry for just blowing up awhile ago. And to Legolas, Im sorry I acted like that in front of you. It was childish of me, and now, why didnt you freakin tell me that your parents were witches?" "And warlocks..." Pawpaw added with a smile. I laughed and listened to them talk about their past and how they just wanted me to have a normal life. "Well, forget that. No way I could be normal now."  
  
"You were never normal Evie...Different, unique, whatever, you have always stayed true to yourself." Mum took my hand and smiled as Daddy set a peice of fried ham infront of me on a plate from supper. I ate it quickly and burped loudly. Legolas gave a loud laugh. "I have never heard a woman belch like that in all my 2000 years!" At 10:30 everyone was yawning, happy that we weren't mad at each other or held any grudges for not telling everything about their lives.  
  
As we sat around the living room sharing more experiances, I sat quietly in the floor, watching the elf across the room from me, smiling and listening. His eyes never wavered away from whomever it was speaking like they were the only two in the room. It was amazing also how amazingly beautiful he was. As I looked over his complexion on his face, I discovered no blemishes or scars. Even his fingers were perfect. Smooth, shiney hands with long golden fingers clasped together in his lap. Somehow, by the time we arrived home and now, he had changed back into his elven clothing. I frowned. It was wrong for me to try and change him to be like our world. He looked much better in that anyhow. But something else, that I didnt notice before. His bow and arrow were set up against the wall, almost as if he were getting ready to leave. I stood up and excused myself to the kitchen.  
  
"Legolas, could I speak with you please?" He smiled and stood up to follow me. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about Lady Evalyn?" "You arent leaving yet are you?" He blinked and stepped forward, taking my hands in his. "I found my wizards. I must return home to my kingdom, where I belong." "No! Not yet, please you're my only friend I ever had. Dont leave me just yet." He sighed and dropped his head a degree lower. I looked into his eyes, staring into his blue spheres with me dark blue ones.  
  
"If you wish me to. I will stay." I nodded, biting my lip. I hated when people went out of their way for me, but I couldnt stand to lose my only friend I ever had. "Thank you..." I wrapped my arms around his stomach, taking him by supprise. A smile spread across my face when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. I didnt want to part from him but Nana came in and told me it was time for bed. Nana and PawPaw got the guest room and I offered to give Legolas my room and me take the couch. He was reluctant but I assured him it was ok. Legolas and I stayed awake, fixing my bed on the couch a bit after everyone else was asleep. "Legolas?" "Yes.."  
  
"If you want to go back home you can. Theres no point in you staying just because Im a brat. " I threw my pillow against the back of the couch and sat on the fold out matress to take off my slide in clogs. I felt the bed shift and then a hand on my arm. "I do not need to go home just yet. I would much rather stay here with you anyhow. Your life and world seem so exciting." He smiled down to me and blinked.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." Was the only thing I could say. He was so incredibly and awesomely sweet! Noway in Hades was I ever going to forget about him even after he goes home. We both stood up and fidgeted before either of us said anything. "well, hope my bed is comfy."  
  
"If you want I could sleep down here and you in your own room." I waved my hand infront of him and pushed him over to the bottom of the stairs. "No. Now, go to bed. We're both tired. Sweet dreams!" I watched him walk up the stairs to my room before I went to my own fold out bed and slept until morning.  
  
Hee...what ya think? I really hope everyone likes this...Well, chapter four will have two parts. , lol. Well, R&R and thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed this. It's appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The last few weeks were hectic. With school, christmas shopping and midterm exams I've been extremely busy. Not to mention being a good host to Legolas and my grandparents. But today was the last day of school for my christmas break and that meant no more tests and fun for three weeks.  
  
At the moment Legolas and I were hanging up the lights outside while Mum and Dad were out christmas shopping with Nana and Pawpaw. It was almost 5 and the sun was setting in the west casting shadows every where on the ground. Thank God we had no neighbors to see me up on this ladder with a black skirt, dark blue sweater and purple tights with tennis shoes. I was freezing yes, but every time I looked at Legolas, just the sight of him warmed me all up.  
  
"Could you hand me another nail?" I took one from him, hammered the lights in and smiled triumphantly. "It looks beautiful." We both said after I stepped off the ladder and turned the lights on. Our whole house glowed with Christmas cheer rolled up in little ice-cicle lights for $9.99. I clapped my hands together and pushed Legolas slightly.  
  
"Lets go in, Im freezing!" I ran inside and sat down in front of the fire that was blazing in our fire place. He sat down next to me and rest on his hand. Today he was wearing a white, silver tunic, no cape and silvery white grey pants with matching boots. Nana conjoured up some extra clothes for him since he was staying for a while.  
  
It was 6 days before christmas and I still hadnt bought him anything, but I had an idea of what I was giving him. He seemed to be pretty interested in my pictures so I was going to spend christmas eve filling up my camera with pictures, put them in a photo album made especially by me and give to me.  
  
"Eva?" I looked up at the sound of my name and caught Legolas looking down to avoid my gaze. "yes?" "I have to leave in six days." I blinked and swallowed back a few tears.  
  
"On Christmas?" "Yes. I am terribly sorry but your grandmother said I must leave after that day. My father is a little worried about me. Please try to understand." Legolas took my cold hand and wrapped both of his around it. I nodded and leapt forward giving him a hug. "I dont want you to leave, but I understand you have to go home.. I've had the best time with you ya know."  
  
"Evalyn, Im not leaving now." A tear slipped down my cheek as I tried to force them back. Legolas wrapped his arms around my back and held me as I cried on his shoulder. By the time I was done crying, it was 9 oclock and we were both laying on the couch asleep. I was laying in between him and the back of the couch with his arms around me protectivly.  
  
The clock's dinging woke me up, making me look up to see Legolas fast asleep even though his eyes were still opened. Despite what my head screamed me not to do, my heart leapt forward and caused me to wrap my arm around his stomach. I raised my head up and brushed my lips to his before laying my head against his chest to continue sleeping.  
  
We both woke up at 12 the next morning. Although he had went to my room and I was still on the couch. Mum and Dad went to work and Nana and Pawpaw were out having lunch somewhere, leaving Legolas and I alone. "If you want, Ill make us some breakfast. Or lunch in this case." He nodded slowly almost depressed like. "Whats wrong?" I sat down next to him at the table and looked him in the eyes. "Its nothing really. Im just not feeling too good right now. If you'll excuse me, Im going to go back to your room and lay down." I watched him stand up and leave. My eyes watered but I forced the tears away as I made my breakfast/lunch.  
  
Nana and Pawpaw returned home, but were so tired all they really did was watch TV until my parents were home. They decided to wrap some presents so I had to retire to my room, to find Legolas awake, sitting on my windowseal. "Legolas if you want to go home now, just go. I dont care. Dont stay here for me please. I know you're home sick so just go downstairs and tell Nana you want to leave!" I put my hand on my hip and pointed out the door. He didnt even turn to look at me.  
  
After a few minutes I walked over to him, sat infront of him and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned agaisnt his chest. We both looked out the window at the evening sky thinking the same thing. Neither of us wanted to be apart from each other for a few hours, let alone be in different time periods away from each other. Legolas layed his head on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him so he could tighten his arms around my stomach.  
  
Our feet played together as our finger entwined together. His smooth flawless skin felt so soft against mine. We stayed like that all during the night not moving to look away from anything else or not even getting up. Legolas however took me in his arms a while later and carried me to my bed, layed me down and settled in next to me under the covers. It was his turn to place his lips against my forehead this time before we both fell asleep. 


	5. Part two Chapter 4

DUN DUN DUNN!! Part two, chapter four. I couldda made it into chappy 4 but, that wouldda been a really long chapter. Plus, I like holding you in suspense...  
  
Part two.  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas eve. I was so depressed I hardly even looked at my presents. Everyone was trying to cheer me up but it wasnt working. Legolas was leaving in two days and I havent told him how I feel. I doubt I will either. I was falling for Legolas in every way possible. The way his eyes attatched to mine when we talked made me feel so important.  
  
Maybe I'm falling in love with him becuase he's the only thing I've ever had that could love me back, or it could be that he is leaving in two freakin days!!! Whatever it was, I HAVE TO TELL HIM! I ran a brush through my multicolored hair and pulled my black NoFX bogin over my head before running downstairs to an empty house.  
  
"Hello?" I called out over the silence. No answer. There was laughter coming from outside so I walked to the front foor to see Legolas and my family in the yard playing with Bear. It looked like Legolas was getting a lesson in throwing the frisbee from Pawpaw. A smile spread across my face but I didnt go out there. Just watching him made me smile. His fingers curled over the edge of the frisbee and released it into the air, sending it 40 feet out in the yard. When Bear brought it back, Legolas laughed and patted his fur before standing up, looking at the door. Our eyes met and for a second, my breath stopped. He had never looked at me like that. My insides burned as he walked up the front stairs and excused himself into the house. We stood facing each other in the main hallway of our door gazing into each others eyes until I cleared my throat.  
  
"Uh..Having fun?" "Not as much as I would have if you were with me." My cheeks burned brightly. I bit my lip and walked passed him into the kitchen. He followed, making me grin until I turned around with a straight face. "Well, what would you do if I were out there?" I said pulling myself up to sit on the counter facing him. "What ever you wanted my lady."  
  
"Legolas, please. I said dont call me lady. It makes me feel important." He took a step forward and brushed my hair out of my face. The feeling of his fingers on my cheek sent hot chills down my spine, making me close my eyes for a second. "But you are. So very important..."  
  
I opened my eyes to see Legolas reach up to cup my chin. We leaned forward slowly and just before our lips touched, Nana walked in the kitchen making Legolas and I jump apart. I didnt get anywhere far because of the cabinet I hit my head on. Nana smiled and asked us what we were up to.  
  
"Oh nothing much..." I smiled through my anger and jumped off the counter to walk into the living room. A miracle on 31st street was on. Again. But I couldnt give a bit of crap! LEGOLAS AND I ALMOST KISSED! And im acting like a little preteen! Chill...Just...chill.  
  
After a few hours of avoiding everyone that came up to me it was 8:00. Which meant time to open one present per person. Legolas was first to chose which one he wanted to open. He chose the one from me. Remember? The picture album and letter?  
  
Oh yeah, I decided to write a letter and tell him how much he meant to me. Not to tell him how I felt about him, just to tell him thanks for visiting. I smiled as he unwrapped it slowly to reveal the black and red photo album filled up with pictures of me as a kid and now along with pictures I took all last week. After he looked through it, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
  
"I love you." I blurted in a whisper. My eyes bulged slightly but I didnt let him go. Both of us were in shock. And now my heart was broken since he wasnt saying anything back. No 'i know you do' or 'i love you too' or even a simple 'thank you'! What have I done?!?!  
  
"Evie? Let him go hun." I backed away from him, not looking him in the eyes. I waited as everyone got finished opening their presents before it was my turn. I wanted to open the one from Legolas, but he wouldnt let me until tomorrow. So, I opened the one from Nana.  
  
Inside a neatly wrapped clothing box, I found the most beautiful dress. It was made of crushed blood red velvet on the bodiss until the skirt which was black velvet. The sleeves belled out almost a foot and the neck was cut a little low. "Oh my GOD! I LOVE IT!" I jumped up and ran to her to smother her with hugs. "Go try it on." I nodded and ran upstairs and threw off my jeans and tee shirt to replace it with the dress. I let my hair fall down. It didnt really match but OH WELL!  
  
When I placed myself at the top of the stairs everyone gasped. "Does it look that bad?" I grinned as they motioned for me to get my butt downstairs for pictures. Flash after flash, my eyes were practically dialated from all the cameras. "C'mon its not like im going to a beauty pagent!"  
  
"So!" Daddy hugged me as Nana pushed play on the downstairs stereo. Bing Crosy's have yourself a merry little Christmas played over the living room as me and Daddy danced around. All the while my eyes kept glancing over to see Legolas looking at me with a small smile, hardly visible. I still cant believe I told him I loved him then. It was suppose to be a spectacular moment, under the stars on a blanket with champagne or something like that. But not like that!  
  
When Madonna came over the radio I laughed. I wanted to dance but everyone was so tired. Except Legolas who offered to dance with me. I layed my head against his chest, swaying to the soft music of the song 'I remember'. Somehow, the lights were off now and everyone had left the room but me and Legolas. But I didnt care. I wanted to cherish this moment for eternity.  
  
"I love you too..." I squeezed my eyes shut with a wide grin as I repeated his words and exactly the way he said them through my head. HE LOVES ME TOO! I screamed. I looked up to meet his eyes before he placed his hand on the nape of my neck, bringing me closer to him.  
  
Just like before, we inched closer until I closed the gap and brought my lips to his. I whimpered uner his control, feeling my knees go weak. Legolas wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as we continued to kiss growing more passionate.  
  
"You arent just saying you love me are you?" I asked, breaking away with my eyes still closed. He answered me with another kiss, only more passionate. We laughed, our lips still attatched. Legolas lifted me up in his arms and carried me upstairs after he carried me to each light switch so I could turn them off and lock the door. I was suprised that he wasnt out of breath by the time we got to my room from all the carrying of me.  
  
I looked at the red digital letters on my clock as Legolas set me on the bed before showering me with kisses. It was 12:34 a.m. Christmas Eve. And a day away from the man I love went back to his own time. "Don't think about it my love...Let's share what time we have together now." I blinked back the tears. Maybe the darkness hid the fact that I was crying.  
  
But, I was proved wrong when Legolas reached up and wiped away the tears that were now flowing like a raging river down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly as Legolas slipped his arms around my back and held me until we both were too tired to even cry.  
  
My eyes had ran dry of the tears by 3:00, but I was still so depressed. Even being here with him reminds me of him leaving tomorrow. "I love you Evalyn...with all my heart." I heard seconds before my eyes closed and I was asleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~ Now that chapter sucked! REALLY SAPPY!! Bleck! But, pointless romance is so cuuuttee!! and a helluvalot funner to write than other stuff. Lol. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^! Chapter five...The ending! I dont wanna finish it, but there isnt much more that I can do with this unless you want a REALLY REALLY boring and sappy love story. Bye Bye! 


	6. Chapter 5

ENDING! Sorry guys. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've had fun. But this isnt the last of me! Mwhahahah! Im really hyper. I went to see Two Towers tonight with my best friend Tiffany. Anyway, here it is.  
  
Sunlight poured in my window at 9:30 the next morning. I was alone, naked in my bed. I jumped up with the sheet wrapped around me and looked outside. White blankets of snow covered the ground making me drop my jaw. For the past 11 years of living here, never had I seen snow in christmas day!  
  
I threw on some underwear and Pj's before running downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table drinking coffee including Legolas. "Good morning Evalyn!" Nana said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" I looked at Legolas coyly and nodded as I bit my lip.  
  
"Lets open presents now!" We got up and walked into the living room to begin passing out presents. Nothing I got even compared to what I got last night. All morning Legolas and I passed coy looks back in forth and mouthed I love you's when no one was looking. I unwrapped my last present from Nana and Pawpaw which was a bracelet with a witches broom on it.  
  
Mum and Daddy got me clothes, a necklace, a DVD, and some CD's but like I said, none if it compared to last night. At last, my last present which was from Legolas. I opened the ring box and found a silver band with a diamond heart made from blue and pink diamonds. "Oh my god! I LOVE IT!!!" I threw my arms around his neck and we both fell against the back of the couch laughing. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." We whispered to each other. I blinked and remembered suddenly that he was leaving today. How could I live without him? There was no way I could! I walked upstairs with Legolas to put away my things. Inside my room I collapsed in his arms with tears in my eyes. "I forgot about you leaving! Legolas I cant live without you! I want you by me every second..." I sniffed and curled up next to him as we layed down on my bed.  
  
"I understand Evie. But, I need to return home. I have duties there. Father is announcing me as king in a few years. I must claim the throne." I nodded, not wanting to think of the next few years if I had to spend them without him. I know I was being selfish, but how would you feel if you were me? Then, like a bolt of lightning, an idea struck me.  
  
I sat up and looked down at him with a small smile. "What if I could go with you? I mean, there's nothing in this world for me. Perhaps, it is in your world where I belong." He sat up, his eyes full of doubt. "Your parents would miss you terribly." "Legolas...My granparents are witches...they can send them to me anytime..." Legolas grabbed my hand and raced downstairs to find Nana getting ready for the spell. "Everyone. Legolas and I...we.." "I want Evalyn to return to Mirkwood with me. And be my queen. I love her more than anything in my life and the thought of being without her for eternity seems like death." I smiled. My heart felt like it was on fire as it beat out of control under my flesh. Mum and Daddy walked over to me with smiles. "Is that what you want Evie?" "DEFINATLY!" After we all said our proper goodbyes, Pawpaw came over and put his hand on Nanas shoulder telling us it was time.  
  
Legolas was in his clothing he arrived in and I was dressed in my dress from last night. With my necklace from Mum and Dad, my bracelet from Pawpaw and Nana and my ring from Legolas, I was ready. [pic]"Semper ubi sub ubi." As soon as those words left Nana's lips, a blinding light surrounded us for a second and then faded. We were standing in a dark room, lit only with a candle with the moon shining brightly outside. "Welcome, to my Palace..." I grinned, finally feeling a sense of belonging. I looked down and foung a note was attatched to the pillow. Legolas read it aloud.  
  
"To the happy couple, We are glad you found your queen Legolas. And Im sorry I had to go to drastic measures such as dressing as a hag and sending you through time to meet her. We hope you have a happy and long life together. Oh, and tell Eva to take the potion on the nighstand for eternal happiness. Love, Billy and Christine. Your loving grandparents."  
  
I shook my head and looked at the nightstand to see a bottle of black liquid. Before I could reach out and take it, Legolas whipped me around and smiled down at me. "My queen." "My king..." "Now that we are home...what would you like to do?" I looked down thinking for a moment, then turned my eyes back up to his. "I think you know, Prince." I laughed outloud when Legolas threw me on the bed, before jumping beside me. "I love you Evie.."  
  
"And I love you, Leggy." I winked seconds before kissing him passionatly. Legolas broke away and blew the candle out with a grin. As he nibbled on my ear lobe, I looked out the window and tilted my head sideways. 'So, the night sky could be more beautiful somewhere else...' I closed my eyes and thanked Nana and Pawpaw for sending me the best christmas present ever. True love....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~ THE END! (very corny ending...I KNOW!) But, Im working on another story! If you honestly like this one, check the other one out. It's called nothing at the moment. I havent got a title for it. But oh well! Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff! Merry Christmas!!! 


End file.
